sekirei ashikabi of miracles
by Broxas The paladin
Summary: Ok this will have Davis with teem of sekirei. Just to say that there is a story call "To be a holder of Miracles" That has this story there with more crossovers. If you like it pleases leave a review or PM. There is a poll on my page of the to be a holder of miracles that will be added to this as new chapter in that story.
1. Day one

_**sekirei ashikabi of miracles just like the outer storeys here it just for fun and if you like it just say in a pm or a reviews.**_

_**sekirei ashikabi of miracles**_ the year is 2020 were Davis and Veemon just got there new Ramen shop in Tokyo as MBI's Head Minaka was trying to buy all the of Tokyo for his plan and Davis is one of the ashikabi in the way.

MBI only own 98% of the city they need Davis chain of ramen shops so they can take over the city. Miya, Matsu, Uzume and Homura know Davis and Veemon from when he saved Mason Izumo from an evil digimon one year ago.

This story starts at Mason Izumo as Davis and Veemon had just walked in as Uzume runs out in her underwear as she saw Davis she walked back but Miya came and said "Uzume come out of your room wearing something for a change." Davis was in shock as blood was running from his noise. Miya looked at Davis as she said "so why are you here or did you want to see her in nothing again." Veemon was the one to say why they were there "Hi Miya it's just that Davis wanted to see Homura and Uzume about a job at his Ramen cafe down the road." Veemon just started to talk to Miya as Davis said "ok since Veemon is doing my job I will go of a walk back to the café and it nice to see you Miya." Davis walk out the door as Miya said "so Veemon how are you my little blue dragon."

Davis walked Out of the inn he started to think of all his glory day of when he and Veemon saved the world from monster and evil beast. He just walk as he seen a MBI solder outside his cafe saying to one of his works that "you will get him here now me and my friends will just barn this place to the ground." Davis walk bay the solder as he said "you this please is closed now will you pleases laver or I will have to make you." Davis just punched the solder and said "This is my home and if I see another MBI scumbag here I will put you all in a grave NOW GO BACK TO YOUR MBI BOSS!"

As they left the worker just said "That it Mr Motomiya. No more I can't take it just sells the café's to MBI. Then do you what Mr Motomiya." Davis look at him and said "it Davis that how my friends call my Dad and no I had to work for this place." as the workers walked out the café as Davis started to cry knowing that he has lost all the things that made him a hero.

Time skip

Davis closed up the café as three women walks to the door. One of the women walks to him. She had pink heir as she said "So you one that owns this café?" Davis look at her as he said "Yes but it closed sorry come back tomorrow and I'll give you some free ramen to apologies." As he started to walk out the way as she put her hand on his neck as she push him in to the wall. Davis said "The fuck are you doing pinky." They then walk in up to him as she said "now you will listing to me you will sell you café to be are boss or I will break you in two." Davis kicks her in the leg then he ran as fast as he can. Wean one women attack him with clews. Davis just jumped back as he said "that is just fuck up girl." Then the woman said "hello I will kill you now..." As she said this she fall to the ground as he stared to run as fast as he can. The pink hared one look at her friend and said "So you're reacted to him to then."

Davis got to Mason Izumo to get so help form his digimon. Just at the gate the pink one said "so you got no were to run now Motomiya." Davis just looked at her and said "you got me but you need to now I think on my feet birch." She then ran at him in raged as Davis kicks her in the chest. She the garbed his leg and said "so now you on the ground" with her tongue out. Davis was trying to get back up as she started to kick him in the stomach.

**Davis's mind **

_**She is trying to kill you Davis so get up you can win just try and stop her. **_

_In the Pink haired woman's mind _

_**This guy is my ashikabi and I have to kill him to help me get closer to Natsuo but if I kill him then I may never know. Who am I kidding this guy is nothing. **_

Davis on the floor said "is that it pinky you now I kill a monster two times as strong as you back in the day." Davis then rose from the ground as she looked in shock. The woman then said "There is no way you can do this." Davis punched her in the stomach saying "so you think I will just take you shit. You think you can make me give up all my dreams then you're fucking wrong." She fill to the ground as he look at his hands in shock thing she was dead. He then said "the fuck is wrong with me I just put this girl down." She then got up and looked at him with a smile on her face. "So you care that you were trying to kill me. The cute next time I will just kill you first." Davis looks at her as she came in closer. "And next time stay down" she said as she punched him in the chest but the way he fell made shock her in more ways than one. Their lips torches as red wings appeared on her back. She then stop as her eyes were wide open with her face is as red as she fell to the ground with him.

Just then her two fiends appeared with a smile on their face. The silver haired one walled to the pink heir woman saying "so you let him be on top. So can I get winged now Benitsubasa or is it you're turn Karasuba." Then Karasuba just said "ok you go first then will all have an ashikabi" the silvered haired woman kissed Davis. She did this as wing of silver appeared out her back. "Now it my turn" said Karasuba. She got so close to him as Miya came out the inn to see Davis on the ground with Karasuba about to kiss him. Miya's Hannya face appeared in front of Karasuba making her fall back on the ground as she said "Miya you live here." Miya look at her and said "yes now let him go he is my friend and if you are is sekirei then I can't kill you or killing Takehito. No will you go now or will I just make you bleed all over the street." Karasuba got up and ran saying "I will be back now come Benitsubasa, Haihane." Haihane just looked at her and said "no I will stay with my ashikabi." Benitsubasa was still under Davis saying "no I like it here." Miya then looked at the two sekirei that had her friend next to them and said "ok you two bring him in and I will kill this monster." Karasuba then just vanished in to the darkness. As they stared to get Davis in to the inn Uzume with Veemon tried to get to their Davis to see if he was ok.

The next day Davis was trying to get up then to see Benitsubasa and Haihane hugging his arms. Davis then let out a lode scream as Miya and Uzume ran in. Uzume then look at him saying "so if you winged this two can you do the same to me Davis." Uzume walk over to him with her heart beating faster and faster see kissed Davis her wing appeared on her back as Miya look in shock saying "so you have three now so if you were to wing me you will be un-stoppable." Davis still in shock said "I can't do that Miya you're my one best friend's in this town and you're married to my friend." She looks at him in shock as a tear came out off from her eyes. Davis then look at her trying to tell her that it was all out of respect for Takehito. The Hannya then should up next to Davis and he just look at it saying "ok and this scares people. Well I don't get it." Two women next to him got up saying "you're a wake." Benitsubasa said "my ashikabi" kissing him Davis trying to push her of him as Veemon said "Davis you D- Terminal going off saying something about the digidestined meeting tomorrow." Davis just got up to get his D-Terminal.

For that Miya started to tell me of the sekirei plan will they eat in the dining room. Davis trying to get the entire story as Veemon said "Davis you're goggles are at home." Davis just said "will I just get my stuff before MBI get there." Davis started to walk out the room as his sekirei said "will help." Veemon and Davis just said "god this is wired." Veemon started to say "so there you girlfriends it good to see you …" Davis just look at him saying "no Vee where not going to talk about this ok."

At Davis's home

Davis was packing his stuff in the bag with the sekirei cleaning his home well Veemon was just playing his PSP on the chair. There was a knock on his door. Davis walks to this door as he opened his door to see the sword welding sekirei. She look at him and said "Davis you will be my ashikabi or I will kill you and burin this please down." Davis just looked at her and moved in saying "you are one birch, you kill my friends and now you what me to be my sekirei, I just say no." She just draw her sword and said "id cut that tongue off but then I could get you to kiss me like the others." With the sword at his face Davis looks at her and said in a loving voice "you know you are so beautiful you know." Her face started to glow red as he went in to kiss her. She started to get in for the kiss as she was reacting to Davis but he kicks her in the left leg and grad her sword now putting it next to her back. She just looks at him saying "so you are the best one to by my ashikabi. This heat my heart beating faster and now you have to take responsibility." She nocks the back of his leg getting the sword away from her back "so now I will make you take responsibility Davis." Just as she knocks him out she just waiting to take him to MBI Tower as Benitsubasa ran out and punched the sword woman saying "Karasuba let him go." Karasuba fall on the ground as he started to move. Karasuba started to say "He is so strong he stops me for two seconds now that something you could never do Benitsubasa."

Davis got up now holding his D-3 saying "Lest time it tried is I was a kid in high school now **DIGI-BLADE MADE FROM MIRACLE'S**." As Davis D-3 summoned a sword made of digital power. Davis looks at Karasuba and said "say hello to the _**sword of miracles**_ Karasuba." Davis put his sword out as she rammed her sword out to hit Davis blade. Davis just started to smile at her "so you love to kill and break people. Will that just great. So why do you what me to be you master so I can tell you what to do and who to kill." Davis then just hit her sword with the blade snapping the sword in two. Karasuba look at him as he looked like he was going to kill her but He just stop. He broke down with tears in his eyes saying how much of a monster he was. Benitsubasa tried to talk to him but there was no way he was going to listen. Karasuba looked at the man saying "so he is just like all the humans in this world but there is one thing he did. Make me feel." Karasuba put her hands on his face as she went to kiss him as Benitsubasa punched her in the back of the neck knocking her out. Benitsubasa then hugged Davis as tares fell from his eyes.

The next day in Mason Izumo Davis was talk in to the digidestined with his sekirei sitting with Veemon in the room as kari look at Benitsubasa, and Haihane setting playing with Veemon. Kari said "so Davis what's with the harm." Davis feel off his set in shock as his three sekirei look at her as the door opened to show Miya said "I made cookies for you guys." All of them sat eating cookies as Minaka append on the TV to say to Davis "I burned you life to the ground." Davis just looked at him with a smile "there is one thing you missed. I know the best attorney in all of Japan Minaka and the best hacker in the world. I WIN." Minaka just look at him in shock as Veemon turned the TV off saying "now that show sucks." All of them just smiled at Veemon but Haihane said "and now me and Davis get are happy ever-after." Benitsubasa just look at the silver sekirei and attack her saying "he is mine." Will Davis just got up and hugged them both as the tern to say something he just said "enjoy the moment girls."

**Thank you for reading and please __****reviews.** Still if you what me to Wright a story crossover just pm me or put it in a _**reviews**_.


	2. Minato and his Sekirei

The next day in Mason Izumo Davis was talking to Kari with his sekirei sitting with Veemon. As Kari looked at Benitsubasa, and Haihane setting playing with Veemon. Kari said "so Davis what's with the harm." Davis fell off his seat in shock as his three sekirei looked at her as the door opened to show Miya as she said "I made cookies for you guys." All of them sat eating cookies as Minaka appeared on the TV to say to Davis "I burned you life to the ground." Davis just looked at him with a smile "there is one thing you missed. I know the best attorney in all of Japan Minaka and the best hacker in the world. I WIN." Minaka just look at him in shock as Veemon turned the TV off saying "now that show sucks." All of them just smiled at Veemon as Haihane said "and now me and Davis get are happily ever-after." Benitsubasa just look at the silver sekirei and attacked her saying "he is mine." Weill Davis just got up and hugged them both as the tern to say something he just said "enjoy the moment girls."

Kari looked at the Davis hugging the girls as she said "so Davis will I get my hug or do I have to live here to." Davis let go of the girls as he started to walk to her saying "come here Kari you said you what a hug don't well come here." Davis tried to grip Kari as Uzume came in and kiss Davis on the lips. Davis started to get in to the kiss as Uzume's wings started to come out of her back shocking Kari as there D-3 went off. Davis was still kissing Uzume as Kari said "Davis there is a Digimon attack the town so stop kissing you're big breasted girlfriend and come and help us." Davis put his hand out and stops kissing her and said "ok let go Veemon, girls were going out."

They started to walk out the inn as they seen the digimon was attacking the town as Kari and Gatomon started to attack the digimon. Davis looked at Veemon and said "It time to change Veemon to EX-veemon." Veemon changed to his champion mode and attacked the digimon as the sekirei where trying to get all the people out the way. Davis ran to Kari and helps the digimon stop the monster with the digi-blade. Davis used the blade to open a hole back to the digi-world. Davis then said "ok guys nock him into the hole." EX-veemon attack punch the monster in to the portal as Davis closed the portal. Tai looked at all the destines and said "will that was fun." Davis and Veemon looked at them and said "well guys I will head back to the inn." As they started to walk back to the inn Karasuba showed up with her sword in her hands.

Davis looked at the Black sekirei as he said "Hi can we not battle here." She looked at Davis as she walks up to Davis as she grabbed him and said "there no sekirei here to stop me." She moved her hand closer to him as she kissed him as her wings came out from her back. Kari then came out and said "another one in your harem so you'll be having fun tonight." Davis was trying to get out of her grip as Uzume, Benitsubasa and Haihane ran to Davis as they said "you bitch." Davis was now out her of grasp saying "Just got one thing to say she a good kisser." Karasuba then looked at all the sekirei and said "ok will I have to share him then this will be fun." Davis was now trying to stop them from killing one nether will they were walking to the inn.

In the inn Miya was waiting for her friends. Karasuba walking saying "so ashikabi have you winged number 1 or will I have to force you to wing her." Davis was now in the room with Miya as she ran to help him from Karasuba trying to make Davis do anything. Davis was now on the floor as Miya ran to help him up as Karasuba push her face into Davis making them kiss. Miya's wings were now all over the room as she keeps kissing him moaning his name. As Karasuba said "so can I join in now or later?" Miya was now setting next to Davis saying "Now you have 5 and Karasuba get fuck out my inn." Karasuba kissed Davis on the chick saying "ok but I will be back for you and that battle with number one." She walks out the inn as Miya said "so you're my ashikabi Davis at least we can become one." As she was saying that Veemon and Uzume walked in to the room. Veemon started to hug Miya saying "this will be fun now you can play with me and Uzume." Uzume was now saying "so Miya are you all now allowed to have sex with Davis." Davis noise started to bleed out of control. Miya said "yes but not till tonight."

Two hour past as Davis and Veemon were playing on Davis's ps2 Miya walked in to the room saying "so are you two having fun playing that game just that I am making you all launch." Davis walk to Miya and said "ok ill help you make launch." Miya looked at Davis with a smile as saying "ok but you can make the rice so you'll be out my way." Davis just looked down as he walks in to the kitchens with Miya staring at his ass. Davis just started to say "stop staring at me it kind of creepy." Veemon sat there playing his game all a only.

That night Davis was sitting with Uzume, Benitsubasa, and Haihane drinking sake on the roof as Uzume started to hug Davis with a sally smell saying "Ashikabi are you having fun or do you need my help to make this more interesting." Davis was about to fall of the roof as Uzume moved in closer to him as she kissed him in the face. Benitsubasa was now looking at the two kiss and started move in slowly saying "Ashikabi I can help you to." As she started to put her hand on his lag making him move closer to the edge. Davis was now kiss in Benitsubasa with his sake in one hand. Haihane just started to hug all of them saying "lest just all kiss him and then we have are fun with him." Davis was now trying to get out from the girls but he just had to try one thing. Haihane face was now in front of his as he kissed her making her move in closer well the other sekirei started to look at one another with lust in their eyes as Miya came out saying "Come in or I lock you all out." Davis was now just look down as he seen Karasuba was putting a tent up outside the garden. Karasuba then looked up at Davis and started to give him a cute smile making him blush a bitter red. Davis was now on the ground as all his sekirei ran to him including Miya and Karasuba.

As all the sekirei jump on Davis three lovers were falling from the sky. As Homara came in to the inn as he had seen the three land in a tree the garden. Karasuba started to look at the three lovers as she seen that the two of them where sekirei. Karasuba then said "Yume and Musabi what the fuck are two doing here." Musabi looked at the black sekirei saying "with my ashikabi Karasuba-chan." The man started to get up as Yume just said "Minato are you ok are you hurt." Davis got up and help the new ashikabi up from the ground as he said "It cool bro I am an ashikabi to man" Minato looked at the Davis as he said "ok so are all the girls here your sekirei." Davis was now looking at the girls and said "yeah man but you now there all nice girls that just like to play little too hard."

Minato then started to talk about all the shit that had happen in the last two day. As Miya said "so you need a room Minato for you and you two sekirei." Minato just smiled as he said "yes but I don't what to get in your way." Miya then started to tell them about the inn and the fact that 4 rooms's just opened up for them to use. Homara was sitting next to Davis as he said "two days man two days and you winged 5 sekirei and one being Miya." Davis was now starting to say "will I can wing you to are I can go back to working in my café little bro." Davis just got up as he walk out the room as his he said "have to go and think about things girls I'll see you tomorrow." As Davis was now in his room looking at his old D-3 saying "I miss the old day when I saved the world from monsters. Now I am just a man who gave up on love a long time ago. I just wise that I can make this work and Takehito I am so sorry I broke that promise I made to you." Davis looked at his D-3 and said "I need some sleep tomorrow Ill got to see Tai and ken they will know what to do." Davis started to lay on his bad as he started to fall asleep.

In the morning his tried to get up as Uzume, Benitsubasa, Haihane, Miya and Karasuba were all hugging a part of his body. Davis tried to move as Karasuba said still sleeping "Davis you make me feel." this made Davis smile as he looked at Miya smiling as she saying "I love you Davis." Davis was happy to see her smile for ones sines the death of Takeaheto. Haihane was awaking up with Uzume saying "Good morning Ashikabi." Davis was about to say something as Veemon ran in the room saying "Davis! Wormon and Ken are here to see you." Davis just said "Ok just give me a minet. OK girls it time to get up." They all of them got up but Uzume who was just hugging him. Davis looked at here as he started to say "Can you let go Uzume so I can see Ken where needing to talk about some things." Uzume just started to let go as Davis said "But later ill make it up to you all I promise you all that." They all looked at Davis happy saying "ok have fun ashikabi."

Two minutes later Davis and Ken ware setting and talking about the sekirei plan as ken said "so you what then to be un-winged we should ask Gennai he may now what to do Davis." Davis just looked at him saying "ok but can you ask for me Ken It just that there is some things I need to do man." Ken looked at him with a smile saying "Davis you my best friend we have saved the world so mien times. I think it time you stop man for ones. So you can meet the love of your life or are you still in love with Kari or that digimon-girl from New-York Nat-chan." Davis just looked at Ken saying "I don't know Ken I am just getting to old try." Ken was now starting to go as he said "Davis we are all here for you if you need us just ask for help & Davis just to say Yolei …" Davis looked at ken and said "is she ok Ken is something happened" Ken looked at Davis and said with tears in his eyes "no will yes it just she pregnant Davis." Davis hugged his best friend and said "that is great Ken Ill came and see you two later." Ken just said "You do now that my parents still don't know so Ill need some help with telling them Davis." Davis then looked that Ken and said "My café you can tell them there." Ken looked that Davis and said "But you need some waitress and waiters." Davis then just as he seen Uzume and Miya setting the table as Davis said "My sekirei can help us with that." Ken looked at him and said "but how will they help me." Davis looked at Ken and said "They can by waitress and cooks so I can open the places agen." Ken just nodded as he left the Inn saying "ok Davis tomorrow is when my parents are going to be here Davis. So tomorrow just e-mail me ok Davis." Davis just nodded as he waved his friend off. Miya just came out to see Davis and say "Ok Davis time to eat. My Ashikabi."

At the table Davis was telling his sekirei, Minato, Musubi, Yume and Homura about his plan to help ken tall his parents that he is going to be a dad. Davis was now "saying you guys can help me open my café till I can get some waitress and a waiter." He gave Minato and Homura a look at the end. Minato just said "will I do need a job so I am in Homura you." Homura just said "sorry I got work at the club guys." Davis just smiled saying "ok but just remember you can come with your customers to the café." Musubi jumps up saying "Musubi will help too Davis." Yume just looked at her fellow sekirei saying "sit down Musubi we will help you Davis but only for Minato." Minato just said "ok were in Davis." Uzume was now looking at the Disciplinary Squad saying "ok but we will all have to work to getter."

The next day Davis and his new team. Davis just started to cook the food with Miya as Haihane and Benitsubasa where cutting the food. All the others were waiting the tables with Karasuba on the till. Ken, Yolei and their family came in as Ken said "I'll go get us a table." Musubi just should up saying "Hi Ken your table is here." Yolei looked at Ken saying "so is that one of Davis harem." Ken looked at his wife as he said "No she is a friend I think." Musubi gave them a menu and said "Uzume will be your waitress day." Ken looked at her saying "but you're a waitress to right." Musubai just looked at him with a sad face saying "no I just give you your menu cos I get in trouble for eating some ramen this morning." Ken and Yolei just looked in sock as she walked away.

In the middle of their eating their food Davis and Minato got a text from MBI saying. "There is a green girl up for grabs ashikabi so have fun she is in the land of green." Davis walked out to see Minato and said "so you up for helping her Bro." Minato looked at him saying "yes but willed need take some of the sekirei just in case there is a battle Davis." Davis then said "ok but you take one and I'll take one to and Veemon just for back up." Minato just said "ok Musabi you coming." Musabi said "I'll help you two." Davis looked at his sekirei how where shaving the table and said "ok Uzume can you come here." Davis then talked to her telling about the green girl and said "so we can help her." They left the café.

As they got to the Botanical Garden they had seen two sekirei about to walks into the Garden. Minato and Musabi start to run in to Garden as Davis, Veemon and Uzume just as the walk slowly to enter the Garden as a woman in a black coat and white dress with some caned of water powers. She then said "I am the water sekirei 9 Tsukiumi I will not let you take Ku as you sekirei you filly monkey." Veemon looked at the woman and said "Davis she is a sekirei so do you wing her then." Davis looked at his blue dragon and said "no I will have to face her DIGI-BLADE I SUMMON THEY." With his D-3 becoming the sword in his left hand as he said "OK 9 will make this quick because I what let some ashikabi make her do things she is a human being." Tsukiumi attack Davis saying "you are a dirty liar water celebration." The water was just about to hit Davis as Uzume movie him out the way as she attacked the sekirei making her fall to the ground. As Davis said to Uzume "I had that Uzume but thank you." As Uzume walk to Davis saying "Are you ok Ashikabi." Davis looked at her and said with an angry look In his eyes saying "MY NAME IS DAVIS USE IT!" Tsukiumi looked at Davis as he started to hug Uzume crying and saying "I sorry I cheep losing control Uzume I don't what to …" Uzume just kissed Davis saying "I love you Davis so stop crying and lest help Manito say that girl." Tsukiumi just looked at the two walk as she said "I'll come with they just to make shore that you don't hart Ku."

I the garden Manito and Musabi were trying to stop the two unknown sekirei as they attack Musabi Manito grabbed Ku and ran as fast as he can to get her out the way. One had a sekirei simple on her head as she used her Ice powers Davis jumped in to the battle saying "I'll get frosty you will Uzume you help Musabi. Tsukiumi go and get Ku" Davis looked at his blade and said "Power of courage" as the blade started to glow a fire red. Davis bricks her ice attacks and she fall to the ground she said "I lost to a Ashikabi I am truly broken." As a tears fell from her eyes as Davis walk to her saying "Sorry but I can't just lite you win but you are strong. I not like an ashikabi just stop and go home." She looked at him and said "what home he said if I fell the not to come home." Davis then said "Then Ill be you ashikabi till we can talk him in to taking you back." She looked at Davis as her heart started to beat ot of her body. She moved in to kiss him. As they kissed She started to grow wing of light and said "My true ashikabi." The new sekirei attack her old partner as they all ran to help Manito and ku.

Manito was in a cave with Ku as Tsukiumi attack him saying "you are him my ashikabi I will kill you Monkey." She attacks him as Ku said "Stop attack big brother" as the plants grabbed Tsukiumi. Ku kissed Manito winging herself as Tsukiumi said "you now play with a child." Manito just said "I look after you Ku." Tsukiumi got free and attack Manito as Davis's ice sekirei attack Tsukiumi. Davis ran in saying "stop" but the two were going at it till the ice sekirei was about to kill Tsukiumi with an attack of ice as Manito pushed her out the way saying "no pleases stop this." Manito's back was cut as Tsukiumi hilled Manito close as he tried to cover her from the Ices sekirei. Tsukiumi said in a soft voice "way did you do that monkey" Manito said in pain "cos you my Sekirei." He fell in to uncosin as she started to chary him. They all walk to the café as Davis said "that was fun and Ices sekirei your name." she looked at Davis saying "Akitsu and I am sorry for all I have done."

At the café

They walked in the back as Yume seen her ashikabi she and ran to help as she seen the ashikabi hater and said "Did you do this 9." Tsukiumi just said "no but he it was my ashikabi so..." Yume just started to say in anger "So you will kill him when he wakes up 9 get the fuck out of here." Tsukiumi put him on a table and said "ill clean his wound then I will go 8." Tsukiumi used here water powers to clean the wonde as Davis started to patch it up with a bandage. Tsukiumi started to get up and leave as Davis said "you no he will like to see you wean he wakes up." She just capet walking as Minato started to saying her name in his sleep. Davis started to grin as Tsukiumi said with a red face "so that monkey is calling for me then I will stay but just for tonight." Davis was happy saying "that better than just standing waiting then to run like I did in the past." Davis was thinking back to when Kari was taking to the Dark world and his anger looked for her in the digi-world.

That night they all stayed in the café just till Minato was ok to go back to inn. Davis looked at the email he had as he seen one from Mimi asking him to have a karaoke night at the café in two days of the Digidestined get together. Davis just started to think about it and then E-mailed Her saying "ok will sit it up in two Days Mimi and can you get all the digidestined here for it like Wills and your team I'll get the 02 team here." The email was sent as He then emailed all his team saying "In two Days at 6.30 there is a karaoke night at the café to get all the Digidestined together till mid-night." Davis said that will be the best time to talk to Tai and Wills.

The next day Davis checked his email it as he seen all the digidestined had said "ok I'll be there." With Kari leavening a group of xxxx at the end of the email.

That day Davis and Veemon were getting all the karaoke stuff as he seen girls fallow him on the roof in purple dress with a Bottle of sake. Davis then seen a two man one had a sword and the other to just a kid. The kid just said "I am Hayato Mikogami and can I have my sekirei back." The man with the sword looked at Davis moving forward as he said "give us back Akitsu and you will live." Davis just looked at Veemon and said "you up of this Veemon." Veemon just nodded as he digivolve to a new Digimon called "Warrior Veemon" Davis's D-3 said "Warrior Veemon is a mega level digimon with the same armour as Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon used to make him as powerful as Omnimon. His sword is the digi-blade a sword made by an Evil digimon king who tried to destroy the world 1000 years ago." The two swords welders clashed as Veemon broke the sekirei's sword in two as the kid looked in fear as Davis said "Stop Veemon he win." Davis looked at the kid saying trying to calm him down "you know kid I let you go kid just love your sekirei because one Day they will leave you for someone new if you use them as a weapon." Mikogami started to leave with his sekirei as the girl from the roof followed Davis and Veemon as they got back to the inn with all the stuff for the karaoke night.

In the Inn Minato, Tsukiumi and Ku where sating watching the TV as Davis and Veemon came in the door as Davis said "you know you two look like parents with you sitting with Ku like that." Ku looked at Minato and said "Daddy." She then looked at Tsukiumi and said "Mummy." Ku looked ay and said "no Tsukiumi." The water sekirei with an happy smile said "will it true is it not Minato." Minato was intranets by the TV lesson to her as she then kissed him to grab his attention. Davis then started to walk out the room with Veemon following as his D-3 what of saying an Evil Digimon appeared at MBI.

This is the end of the chapter 2 but the number 3 will end this story. In the end we will now what the digi-blade is and the end of MBI.


	3. the demon lord

_**Sorry to say but I got a load of ides for this story ween MBI are go bit that will be chapter 4 now.**_

Davis and veemon where run to MBI tower as he seen the demon lord Beelzemon attacking the soldier's at MBI. Davis and Veemon had never seen this Digimon before as the Beelzemon summoned a motorbike called Behemoth. The Demon lord jump on the back of the bike as he seen Davis and Veemon. The demon lord started to say "Come at me Miracle boy and blue lizard or are you scared of a little challenge." Davis pulled out his Digi-blade as veemon started to armor digivolve to raidramon. As Beelzemon look at Then as he said "It's game time boys." Beelzemon started to ram at them as Davis jumps up in the air as Raidramon started to run as fast as he can away from the demon lord. Davis was now behind the Demon lord as he swoon his sword at the back on the bike sending it crashing in to a wall. As the Demon lord got out of the wall as Davis and Raidramon to look at the Demon lord as He changed in to his next mode. Beelzemon screened "blast mode" as he stared to grow two dark feathered wing and created a blaster out of one of the MBI soldier's gun's. The winged demon attack the two as a flash of light came out of the sky hit in the demon digimon in the back.

Davis and now Veemon looked at the falling mega level digimon as it started to get back up. As Beelzemon started to get back up to attack Davis and Veemon. As the pink dressed woman save Davis and veemon by putting then on the roof of a nearby bar using wind powers. Davis and Veemon look at the woman as she said "I was think you where my ashikabi but I think not." As she jump down to hit the demon in the face as the digimon kick her in the air. She was now falling as Flamedramon cached her as she fall from the sky. Davis was still on the roof as he started to say "HE DEMON UP HERE." Beelzemon started to fly up to the roof as he said "Miracle boy you out of all the people in this world now how evil MIB is." Davis looked at the demon lode as he said "I KNOW THAT BUT YOU CAN NOT JUST KILL ALL THESE PEOPLE!" Davis with his sword in hand attack Beelzemon as out of no ware all Davis Sekirei appeared with there weapons in toll. The Ice sekirei was the first to attack Beelzemon but was sent in to the air faster then her Ice's can freezes the demon lord. Uzume was next to attack as Beelzemon said "Uzume stop I'am doing this for Chiho." Uzume look at the maga as she seen an old friend said "Is she ok Impmon." Davis and the outer sekirei where confused as Beelzemon started to tall them ever thing.

Flashback said by Beelzemon

I was a Impmon back then not to powerful but I was strong to battle digimon in the land I was from it was full with demon digimon like me some wear stronger then me in that form. Then one Day I made in to a demon lord by my love Laylamon the demon lord of lust she gave me power for my obedience and love. One day I was put back in to my Rookie form by a Royal knight digimon named Gallantmon. I lost that day but I was saved by the light of I little sick girl named Chiho she gave me the power to become a get to the human world. she is dying and MBI has the only way of saving her.

End flash back

Davis was the looked at the mega digimon as he said "you my be a demon lord but I will help save that girl on my rules Beelzemon." Davis started to walk way as Beelzemon said "and that is" Davis said "no one will die lest go home guy's." Flamedermon helped the woman in pink get to the the Inn.

Inn the in Minato and his sekirei where watching tv as the news came on with the Beelzemon attacking the tower, Davis, Veemon and the pink dressed sekirei. Minato was just looking as he said "you think we should help or not." Tsukiumi, Musabi and Ku got up as they started to walk to the door as it opened with Davis, Veemon, the outer sekirei and Beelzemon. Minato's sekirei where going to attack the mega as Davis said "stop it's cool he is not evil just angry and help me get this sekirei to places where we can help her."

In the next two hours Davis and veemon where in there room reading up on the demon lords as Beelzamon came in and said "one day you now we will have to need this Davis that mines no more MBI." Davis was still looking at the book as he said "You say something Beelzamon." He looked at Davis in shock as Davis said "and if it is to kill MIB then no there is people there trying to make the world a better places so stop." Veemon said "fond it Davis!" Davis looked at the book veemon had as He said "ok will go and get that digi-core to help Chiho veemon. Beelzamon it in the dark land you from you up for it." Beelzamon looked at Davis as he said "ok but how are we going to get there." Davis just said "Now with is." Davis put the digi-blade on the ground as he put his D-3 next to it. As Davis got up to get some food and water for the mission to the land of the demon lords.

In the kitchen Davis put food in a bag with a another bag with water bottles. Benitsubasa walk in as Davis put the last bottle in this bag. Benitsubasa looked at her ashikabi as he started to walk out the room she seen something in his face that was worried then when he the was going to kill karasuba before. she now that he need id her but she just leat him past as he said "Pinky I am sorry I am you ashikabi." as he started to walk back to his room as she started to run in to his room. she the followed him as seeing portal he and veemon where working on to get to the demon land. Benitsubasa got all of Davis Sekirei to his room as they got there you seen Davis veemon and Beelzamon walk in to the portal. Benitsubasa and the sekirei ran in to the room going in to the portal Davis. They then ran in to the portal. Minato had just showed up as the portal closed.

Davis veemon and Beelzamon started to walk as the seen the sekirei come out the portal behind them. Davis looked at his sekirei with anger in his eyes as Benitsubasa said "goggles you part of us so if you aren't there we..." Davis anger tared to happiness as he look at Benitsubasa as he said "you know where going to get a digi-core to help Chiho so you girls are up for it." They all nodded as Davis and veemon started to walk up the hill heading to the home of Laylamon. Veemon said "Davis what is with the food and water." Davis said "It just in case where here for some time Veemon." Beelzamon was at the door to the home as Laylamon said "if it not my lover beelzsmon your home so did you kill Gallantmon." Beelzamon looked at her saying "no but I need you digi-core." She looked at her slave as she moved in as she said "no but I will take you new friends life for it." Beelzamon looked at his new ally's as he seen Davis say "NO YOU GIVE US THE DIGI CORE OR I WILL TAKE IT." Davis ran at the digimon of lust as she used her Nazar Nail that Davis sword hit off the attack. Davis sekirei started to help him as they attack the lust digimon Beelzamon ran to get the digi-core from her bed room.

The battle lasted 10 minutes as Davis and Veemon where the last two standing as veemon started to bio digivolved to UFVeedramon The King of the royal knights. "Digi-Blade, vee-sword final slash" This attack hit the demon of lust as she changed in to her Champion form Black Gatomon. Davis and Veemon de-fused in to there normal forms. Veemon looked at Davis as he said "We did it." Davis's sekirei got up saying next time "do that at the start." Davis and veemon laths as the seen Beelzamon with the digi-core in his left hand. He look at the Black gatomon as he said "you can come with my if you what my mistress this was all to save my digidestined a sick girl named Chiho she will have the heart to have you as her digimon to." The black Gatomon looked at her lover as she said "I'd like that." They all started to got back to the reel world as Davis said "that was fun."

one hour later Davis, veemon, his seikirei and the demon lords where there at the hospital as Davis seen the boy who attack him and veemon as the sekirei Akitsu looked at the boy as she said to Davis "he was my ashikabi." Davis looked at her as he said "I know but he is a good kid it just going to take him some time to learn like ken with digimon that sekirei are more the play things." as he said that Uzume, Haihane, Benitsubasa and Karasuba said "I wise you'd play with me." all of them meaning different things Davis face turned red as Miya said "so you are still a pervert my ashikabi." Davis looked at all of them as he tried to defended him self as Uzume said "will he did walk in on me in my underwear allot before he was my ashikabi." All his sekirei started to walk away to the room as Benitsubasa said "you know if you need to see some sexy underwear just ask."

Davis watch as veemon, Impmon and BGatomon gave the sick girl the digi-core. Veemon started to walk over to Davis as she got up looking at the digimon as an man in a suit came in saying "you can't give her something like that." Davis looking at the man said "I is a digi-core a thing that make the old young or the sick healthy so you shut up she will live now so no one has to die." The Man then said "will her parents are died so she will be put in a home or out in the street." Davis looked at the little girl hugging Impmon as Davis said "then I will adopt her." All his sekirei look at Davis as he said "if that ok with you girl's and a specialty for you Chiho." She look at Davis as she said "can I still have Impmon." Davis with a smile on his face said "yeah you can have him and Black Gatomon if it makes you feel better I have a veemon." Veemon jumps up next to the girl saying "hi I am veemon."

That night with Davis calling Cody and Ken he had it all seat you he was now a dad to a girl that need his help more then anyone before. Hiss sekirei where all fighting to be the mother of the Chiho as Davis said "you know that it going to be Uzume ok." The fighting stop as Davis started to walk Chiho to her room in the inn as he sat her to bad Impmon said "thank you Davis." Davis looked a the demon lord as he said "it no problem." he then let the Impmon in the room as Davis sat back in his room with Veemon saying "tomorrow Davis it the Karaoke night." Davis got up as he said "Shit will need to get it seat up in the morning."

**Hope you like this chapter I made it for fun but to make the last chapter in this arc better and more fun with MBI seeing some demon lord the my use a little thing from the past to stop digimon. I will just say think you for reading this I just an trying to get better at this as I go along but if you have like this story Please leave a review. **


End file.
